


Drunken Confession (Lucifer x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Gen, M/M, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Lucifer can't seem to make a move, but the alcohol surely helps
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Drunken Confession (Lucifer x GN!Reader)

How can you be so unattainable and so breathtaking all at once? You’re right there beside him, hell, you’re here with him, and yet he can’t see to get a good grasp on you. He finds irony in it, too. After all, isn’t that exactly how he is as well? Beautiful, but so unattainable, so closed off. It’s not that you’re anything  _ like  _ him, though, and somewhere in his mind Lucifer knows that he just made you unattainability up, but it’d be too embarrassing to admit that  _ he  _ is the one who can’t seem to get a first move in.  _ He  _ is the one who lacks, for once in his life, the means to do something that should come to him naturally. Lucifer blames it on his own blurred mind and confusing heart, because he isn’t even sure if he  _ likes  _ you, or if he likes the way your body moves to the music at Diavolo’s party. He’d be lying if he said he never thought of your body and he’d  _ definitely  _ be lying if he said that he’s never gotten off to the  _ thought  _ of your body. The truth is, Lucifer quite likes  _ the idea _ of you, at the very least.

He’s not even ashamed to admit, at least within the privacy of his own room, that he has found himself stroking his almost painful erection to the thought of your hips moving over his, or even better, his hips moving against yours while he backs you up against the nearest wall. He has, most likely, thought of a thousand different ways to take you up until this very point, and the way you seemed to bend on the dancefloor, he’s about to make it one-thousand-and-one. The alcohol in his hand, and also in his system, has done nothing to hide his obvious eyes on you, either, and it’s only thanks to a miracle that you hadn’t discovered him yet, or at least so he thinks. All his fantasies seem to end the same way, always, with you coming undone for him right as he delivers the last thrust into your hole, into your mouth…. A cry of pleasure escaping you along with his name; “Lucifer…!” It always sounds so real. 

“Lucifer!” but that was a little too real, wasn’t it? And now he’s shifting uncomfortable because apparently vivid imaginations and alcohol make you even more aware of your erection. Is he embarrassed? Slightly, but the perks of alcohol, at least to him, is that he really doesn’t give two flying flips right now. “(Y/N)...” okay, at least he remembered your name. That’s good, right? “Why are you standing alone?” Was he? He thought Diavolo was right beside him… a quick glance to his right told him that the Demon Lord was not, in fact right beside him. “I’m enjoying myself.” You laughed at him, giving him that smile that he always found so hard to say no to, “are you?” No. No he wasn’t, but now that you’re here, he kind of is. “Now that you’re here, I am.” He gave you a lazy wink that, thanks to the alcohol, looked more like slow motion blinking, which he immediately after realized and flushed at. 

You raised your eyebrow at him, nudging him softly. To your surprise, he didn’t try to scold you for touching him, or even try to catch your arm before you could; weird. “Now that I’m here? Hm… You seem to be a little tipsy, Lucifer.” “Nonsense. I can down the rest of this glass and be fine.” And he did. To prove a point. Did it work out for him? The warmth of the extra alcohol down his throat told him no but oh well, no going back now. “Ah… yes… show me how fine you really are.” Was that a challenge? Not good. He can feel himself move closer to you, or maybe he pulled you into him, he can’t really tell, but the next thing he knows is that you’re against his chest and his arm is around your waist. “Let’s dance.” Truthfully, he should have known better than to suggest that because he knows he’ll make a fool of himself. The rational part of his brain knows he’s going to make a fool of himself, but he likes to believe that he can see the dance floor enough right now to not break your foot or let you fall. 

For a while, he did pretty good, too. No stepping on feet, no running into other people, but he’s found a new problem. Seeing you move like that up close, too close to him, is making his body heat up, his eyes darkened with lust, although he hoped you wouldn’t notice. “Is something wrong?” His eyes, which he hadn’t noticed were staring at your lips, quickly flickered up to meet yours, “no.” Immediate realization of his bluntness came to mind and he was quick to take a step back, pausing his dancing. “Then what’s wrong?” You looked so good, that’s what’s wrong. Your hair, the way your face seems to sparkle, down to the outfit you were wearing which was a little too tight in his opinion, but then again, you could’ve worn sweatpants and it still would have had the same effect on him under these circumstances. 

“I… can’t hold back anymore.” He gripped your hand, silently cursing himself as he dragged you down one of the castle’s many corridors. By now, Diavolo’s home seemed like second nature to him and he has spent many nights with random flings and things here, but you were more than that, so much more than that. A low growl escaped him when he felt your other hand rest on his arm and he was quick to push you up the nearest wall, not far away from the main party like he would have liked, but far enough away for no one to hear you two. “You drive me crazy….” he’s leaning in now, taking a deep breath of your scent as if it would put him at ease, but all it’s doing is heating his body up further. “Your scent…. Your touch…” He pulled back to look at you. He wished he was a little more sober to tell you this but he can’t even shut up anymore now; stupid alcohol. 

“Lucifer…” he almost cringes when you say his name, taking in a sharp breath when the sound of your voice resonates in his ears, “I can’t control myself right now. Just know that I love you.” And with that, his lips crashed onto yours. You didn’t know if you were more shocked by the kiss or by the fact that he actually confessed his feelings for you, but either way, it took a moment for your eyes to flutter shut and for your lips to return the kiss. “Lucifer…” his hands were pressed flat against the wall, keeping you trapped. “Lucifer…” but the more you spoke his name, the more he just wanted to grab you, desperately. “(Y/N)...” his voice was low, dangerous, and his hands moved from the wall to pull you flush against him. He is embarrassed to say that he’s already hard, but you didn’t seem to care. Only one thing left to do…

“Stop me if you want… but I’m going to ravage you again and again… until morning… and then I’ll confess to you once more when I’m in a better state of mind, because you deserve it.” 


End file.
